


Chew Toy

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fellatio, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance, Tongue-in-cheek, partially-clothed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus Snape looks at an evergreen, this is the memory that warms his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chew Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someoldcat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=someoldcat).



> **A/N:** Originally written to cheer up someoldcat and inspire the muse. [Original post](http://someoldcat.insanejournal.com/177076.html?thread=1362356#t1362356) _Minor editing done 12-19-12._

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**  
_ Disclaimer:_   
** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

“I got you a present."

“Is it a bone? Or something else...hard?”

Muffled thuds as two bodies hit a wall were punctuated by gasps and the sounds of material tearing as hands worked their way toward sensitive skin and aching cocks.

“Does this feel like a bone?” Sirius rasped out.

“Yeesss...” Severus sighed. Then he wrapped his fingers around Sirius' cock and twisted, making Sirius yelp. “My bone...my _chew toy_...” He slipped to his knees and began placing nibbling kisses along the shaft. “Mmm...”

Severus let his snaggled teeth rasp over the sensitive head and heard Sirius whine above him. Then he gently dragged his tongue over the same place and had Sirius huffing, almost as if he were barking laughter over Severus' head. He pulled away to look up at Sirius, eyes tightly closed, cheeks shiny with sweat.

“Shall I have you...bury the bone, Black?” Severus said in a rough whisper. Sirius' large hands hauled him up quickly, turned him around, and had his robes rucked up above his arse before he could make one more canine allusion. A quick spell slicked Sirius' fingers and then two of them were inside Severus, loosening and seeking, making him whine, at first with shock and then pleasure.

“I'll bury my bone in your backyard anytime, Snape,” Sirius groaned into Severus' ear as he pushed inside, past still tight muscles. Once he was balls'-deep, Sirius smiled against Severus' neck. “Happy Christmas, Severus.” He pulled back and then plunged in rapidly. “I hope this present is what you wanted.”

Severus was speechless, and soon, so was Sirius. Later, Severus would look back and remember that as the best Christmas ever.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_  



End file.
